The invention relates to a refrigeration appliance, in particular a household refrigeration appliance, having a housing and a shelf for refrigerated goods, the height of which can be adjusted in the housing.
Refrigeration appliances with horizontal guide grooves positioned at different heights on the side walls of the interior, into which guide grooves shelves for refrigerated goods can be introduced, are widely available on the market. Such a design allows the height of the compartments bounded by the shelves to be varied in each instance but only in discrete steps corresponding to the distance between the grooves. Height adjustment is laborious and time-consuming, since a shelf that is to be moved has to be emptied before it is pulled out and then refilled once it has been repositioned.
The refrigeration appliance described in the unprepublished German patent application DE 10 2007 029 176 A1 was designed to permit easy height-adjustment of a shelf for refrigerated goods without having to empty it beforehand. In this refrigeration appliance a shelf for refrigerated goods is supported by way of screws disposed at its corners on toothed profiles, which are permanently attached to an interior wall of the refrigeration appliance. The rotating bodies can be driven rotationally by way of a handle attached to the front edge of the shelf for refrigerated goods to adjust the height of the shelf for refrigerated goods.
The four rotating bodies of such a shelf for refrigerated goods have to be coupled to one another to ensure that all four corners of the shelf for refrigerated goods are displaced in the same manner and that the shelf for refrigerated goods does not tilt. The space required to integrate such a coupling is no longer available for the accommodation of refrigerated goods. To implement the height adjustment, a large number of different components are required, the manufacture and assembly of which increase the manufacturing costs of the refrigeration appliance.